EdManji
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Ed and Eddy is in the most dangerous game alive. [Oneshot]


Ed-Manji

by HyperInuyasha

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy and Ed was sitting on a couch at Double D's house, as DD went on vacation and instructed the two to look after the house.

Eddy: Hey Ed. Are you bored?

Ed: Don't have a clue what your talking about Eddy.

Ed was simply fidgiting with his fingers, calling it, "Thumb Consle".

Eddy: Well, if we're going to be staying here for the weekend, then we should play something. Ed, get a board game from upstairs.

Ed walked up to DD's room and looks through some of his gameboards. Then, he saw a game called "Jumanji". Ed grabbed it and read a note.

Ed: Do.. not.. play... This sounds fun to play!

Ed went back to Eddy.

Eddy: Got the game? Good. So let's start.

Eddy instantly starts the game, leaving the instructions behind. Eddy rolls the die and gets a 5. A card then pops out of nowhere.

Card: A monkey steals your food. Go back to the start.

Before Eddy could move his peice back to the start, Ed began laughing.

Ed: Eddy, look! You have a monkey on your head.

Eddy: Huh?

Eddy then noticed a tail. A monkey jumps off Eddy's head and heads to the kitchen. After a few seconds, the monkey, dragging the fridge, leaves.

Eddy: Ed, can you see the instructions?

Ed: No. I've done enough reading for the day.

Eddy: Ed,...just do it!

Ed: Okay... "WARNING: This game will cause real things to happen until a player gets to the last space and yell, "Jumanji!" ". That sounds fun.

Eddy: Great. We may die, this is all your fault. (sigh) But I guess it's my turn.

Eddy rolls the die and the card appears.

Eddy: Forest grows well, go ahead three.

Then, all the plants in the house grows to a hunourmous size, making the house look like a jungle.

Ed: Wow! We're in a real life jungle! But how are we going to get home?

Eddy smacks himself.

Eddy: Ed, your turn.

Ed rolls his die and looks at his card.

Ed: "You are being hunted down by a puma. Go back 3."

Eddy: Ha ha. You're such a joker Ed.

Eddy begins to hear growling. He slowly turns around to see a large puma.

Ed: Eddy... Is this the part where we start running?

Eddy: Yes Ed. Run. Run real fast!

Ed and Eddy dodges a massive claw attack and they both run upstairs to DD's room, locking the door.

Ed: Oh no. We're gonna die from a puma from Uranus.

Eddy: Ed, don't ever say that again! Now help me out here.

After a minute, the puma breaks through the door, however, Eddy and Ed is nowhere in sight. The puma looks out the window and Ed and Eddy comes out from behind a tree and pushes him out the window.

Eddy: Ed, Double D told me that a average puma would climb up a wall in... 10 seconds! So barricade the door and I'll continue the game.

Ed: Roger that.

Eddy races down the stairs and rolls the die. You know the drill.

Eddy; "Hippos destroys your supplies, go back 2 spaces."

Eddy looks around to see hippos.

Eddy: I regret nothing.

The hippos attacks Eddy in the proccess, luckily, the board game survived the attack. Ed comes down.

Ed: Is it my turn yet?

Eddy: (in complete pain) Yes...

Ed rolls the die and the card appears.

Ed: You get a traveler lost, go ahead 20 spaces.

Eddy: How does getting someone lost help you!?

Eddy then spots Johney, in explorer clothes.

Johney: I go left, no right, do I go backwards?

Ed: Hi Johney!

Johney: Hi guys! Looks like you two also got lost in this jungle!

Ed: Do tell.

Eddy smacks himself again. He rolls the die and blah, blah, blah.

Eddy: You are being attacked by a T-Rex, go back to the start. Okay, that sounds cruel arthor.

Hyper: But, hey. it's humor.

Then the roof busts appart, revealing a T-rex.

Eddy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ed, do something!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: Okey dokey.

Ed picks up Johney and tosses him into the T-Rex's mouth. The T-Rex attempts to chew him.

Johney: He he. That tickles!

Eddy: Ed, roll!

Ed rolls the die and lands on the last space.

Ed: Whomanji!

Nothing happens.

T-Rex: This is hard to chew.

The T-Rex drops Johney into a tree and is ready to bite Ed and Eddy.

Eddy: Ed! Say Jumanji!

Ed: Jumanji!

Suddenly, everything turns golden and after a few seconds, everything was th same as before.

Eddy: Well, everything's back to normal. Now what are we suppose to do with this?

Ed: I know.

Ed eats the whole Jumanji game, whole.

Eddy: I think I'm gonna be sick...

Eddy runs into the kitchen to throw up.

THE END

Johney looks out the window, with a monkey on his shoulder.

Johney: Hey Ed. Check out my new monkey.

Ed; Hey! That looks like the monkey from that jungle!

You can hear Eddy smack himself from the kitchen.

THE REAL THE END

Reveiw. Also, sequel will come soon!


End file.
